


[Podfic] Scales and Skin

by darkanddeadlydesires



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Biting, Bottom John, Creature Sherlock Holmes, First Time, Gryffindor John Watson, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman Sherlock, Mounting, Omega John, Omegaverse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Potterlock, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkanddeadlydesires/pseuds/darkanddeadlydesires
Summary: John never thought he’d present at all. The few times he’d put thought to it, he’d never thought he’d present omega. And if he’d put any more thought into it past that, he wouldn’t have imagined sharing his first heat with a mermaid. Er, merman.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] Scales and Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scales and Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877355) by [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13). 



**Length:** 1 hour 49 minutes

**Click to listen (for streaming or to download):** [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13SIcw8W-6aVqkOjb6zgI67dnWGPCwl-b/view?usp=sharing)

**Cover Art by:** [Knowmymethod](https://knowmymethod.tumblr.com/) , part of [Giftset](https://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/125406053838/scales-and-skin) to TheMadKatter13


End file.
